The known floating game devices typically make it possible to perform athletic activities or play in the water. Among these floating game devices, a first type consists of a floating element and an above-water part, positioned above said floating element and including a first structure as well as a first flexible surface, in particular of the net type, supported by said first structure for example to form a cage for receiving the ball, in particular when it involves playing water polo or kayak polo, or even to form a transversely stretched net, in particular to play water volleyball. One drawback of this type of floating game device is that it drifts and is unstable in the water, in particular due to the waves generated by the movements of the people in the water, or the kayaks and paddles, or due to the wind or current that may exist in the body of water when it is a natural body of water such as a lake or pond. To offset this drawback, floating game devices are known that have means for mooring the floating element to a stationary element, in particular the edge of the pool in which the floating game device is positioned. Such a device is for example described in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,975. This, however, requires the game device to be used in a pool and near the edges of that pool. Also known are devices such as those described in documents US 2009/0081919 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 that include a submerged part, an above-water part including a first structure and a first flexible surface borne by the first structure and configured for play, for example by forming a volleyball net or cage and a floating element positioned in a waterline and arranged to delimit the submerged part from the above-water part. The submerged part is configured to form means for stabilizing the above-water part and the floating element. According to document U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801, these stabilization means consist of weights fixed to the floating element and making it possible to ballast the floating game device. According to document US 2009/0081919, the submerged part consists of a second structure on which a second flexible surface is stretched making it possible to form a panel configured to play underwater. The second structure further comprises weights making it possible to ballast the floating game device. The presence of such weights on the submerged part of the floating game device, as described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 and US 2009/0081919, has the drawback of making said device heavier, in particular when the device needs to be handled so as to be taken out of the water and put away.
The present invention aims to implement a floating game device that has stabilization means whereof the design optimizes the stabilization and reduces the weight of said floating game device so as to facilitate its handling when removed from the body of water and its transport, for example to store it or even move it on another body of water.